


No More Pain

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akanishi dies on the sword of a Samurai</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Pain

****There is nothing more he could do. He was sure about it. There was nothing he could even say to make the situation better. All he could do is watch and see his friend suffer in silent. “Gomen nasai.” He bowed silently. “Moshiawake ni arimasen deshita.” He voiced out.

“Whatever is it about? Neither of us blames anyone for it. It’s not anyone’s fault. If there is anyone, it’ll be his own. Choosing the kind of life he did. Just as you did, Kamenashi-san.” Ueda spoke quietly as he grieved on the noble death of his lover, Akanishi. Akanishi Jin.


End file.
